Alluring Secret Black Vow
by PinkuRisu
Summary: Julchen, an angel thrown out of heaven, falls for a human girl, Elizabeta. When Julchen learns that they cannot be together, she will do anything to be with Elizabeta. Even go as far as losing a wing or two. Based off of 'Alluring Secret Black Vow' by Rin & Len Kagamine. Main pairing is PruHun with slight AusHun


Julchen stumbled into a village, a black cloak covering her face and more importantly, her wings. Julchen was an angel, a fallen angel now for some reasons that she'd rather not say or think of right now. She walked in the shadows, making sure no one could see her and stopped when she saw a church ahead. Julchen ran to it and quickly got through the doors.

Right as she walked in, Julchen ran into someone causing her cloak to reveal her wings and face. "Oh, I'm so sorry," an angelic voice said. Looking up, Julchen found herself staring into pools of green emeralds. "A-are you an angel," was what snapped her out of her daze.

Julchen quickly covered her wings with the cloak again. "Please, don't hurt me. I'll do anything," she begged to the girl. The girl with the beautiful eyes gave her a small smile and extended her hand out to her. Taking her hand and standing up Julchen felt less scared. "I'm not going to hurt you," the girl said. "My name is Elizabeta, and you are?"

"J-julchen," she relpied with a little trouble saying it. Elizabeta gave her another smile. "Come on, you can stay with me while you're here," she said leading her outside the church. "You might want to cover up some more though. I don't think other's would be okay with seeing an angel walking around. They might call you a winged monster." Nodding, Julchen fixed her cloak and followed her to Elizabeta's house. "I have a feeling we'll be good friends," Elizabeta smiled.

Weeks passed by and the two became closer. Julchen became less shy and was her usual self again. And by usual, she would say that she is awesome all the time. Elizabeta found it annoying sometimes but still loved her friend.

Julchen started to feel a different love for Elizabeta soon. She realized that she loved her but more than friends. She knew that it was against the rules for a human and angel to love each other but Julchen didn't care. She wasn't in heaven anymore, she was on Earth with Elizabeta now.

Looking for Elizabeta to tell her how she felt, Julchen thought of how she should tell her. Right as she was about to walk into the room she heard a squeal of excitement. Hiding behind the corner, Julchen saw Elizabeta with some man. He had brown hair, blue eyes behind glasses and fancy clothes. She also saw him on one knee holding a box.

Oh God...

Turning away from them, Julchen had her back against the wall and felt tears pricking her eyes. She quickly fled the house through the back door and into the forest behind the house. Now she could never be with her. Sitting down against a tree, Julchen sat there for hours crying her heart out.

"I'll make her love me and I'll make her mine," she said looking up.

After she walked back into the house, Julchen found Elizabeta sitting on her bed in her room. Just do it. "Elizabeta," she called out stepping into the room. "Oh hello Julchen," she replied cheerfully to her. "Guess what happened today?-" Cutting her off, "Wait, I have to say something first." Puzzled, Elizabeta stood up and walked over to her. "O-okay, what is it."

"Lizzy," she said using her nickname, "I love you," she said going towards her and in for a kiss. But she was rejected by Elizabeta pushing her away. "I-I'm sorry Julchen, but I can't be with you. I am engaged to Roderich and we'll be married in a few days. I'm sorry..."

Julchen looked down and sadly smiled. "I'm sorry too," she said before leaving the room and went to hers. Both girls stayed up all night in bed, crying, until they fell asleep.

The next morning as she was walking downstairs, Julchen heard a man's voice. Standing together in the same room where he had proposed to her was that man with Elizabeta. There was a dummy used to hold up clothes when being made in the room and was wearing a white wedding dress. "It's beautiful," Elizabeta said smiling up at Roderich. "I thought you might like it. I saw it and it reminded me of you." He looked at the clock and turned to her, "I'm sorry liebe, but I have some errands I need to run. I'll see you soon,'' he said putting on his coat and then kissing Elizabeta goodbye.

Seeing him Elizabeta, her Elizabeta, made Julchen boiling mad. Once he left, Julchen stepped out of her hiding spot and into the open where Elizabeta noticed her. "Oh, hello Julchen," she said with a soft smile. "Breakfast is in the kitchen if you want some." Julchen said nothing but just shook her head. "Oh, alright then," Elizabeta said turning back to the dress, wanting to avoid the awkwardness. "Elizabeta?"

Elizabeta turned towards Julchen when she heard her finally say something. "Yes, what is it?" Sighing, Julchen stepped closer to her and looked up at Elizabeta. "If you weren't engaged to that man, would you have chosen to be with me?" She was surprised by the question and looked back to the dress. "I-I'm not sure. I do love you... but I don't think it's right or allowed for us to be together."

"What does it matter? The world is full of evil and sin, this is nothing compared to the evil I've seen. Please, Elizabeta, forget Roderich and be with me," Julchen pleaded and walked towards her, going in to hold her. Pushing her off of her, Elizabeta turned away from her. "I'm sorry Julchen, I can't."

"I see. Goodbye Elizabeta..." Julchen then ran out the front entrance and flew into the sky for the first time in a long while. Elizabeta didn't go chasing after her but instead fell to her knees on the floor, sobbing. ''I'm sorry Julchen... I love you."


End file.
